Lackey
by Izzu
Summary: Lackey... is such a vulgar word to describe one's subordinate.


A/N: Had been wanting to put this in written form for a while now... because of Sid's last words.

* * *

Lackey

By Izzu

o

o

"Hey... it's been a while."

The man looked up to him, jerking suddenly once the man realized he was the one who suddenly greeted him out of the blue. The man hadn't changed much in appearance; since the last time he saw him. Never thought there would be a day like this, for him to meet the man again. Considering how different their paths in life had been... and how different their social status have been.

The man snickered, as if he himself couldn't fathom such things to actually happen.

"Now... isn't this a bizarre surprise? Can't believe I'm seeing you here, looking like that. What's the occasion? I don't think I'm the kind of guy that's so memorable to have a member of the alumni personally seeking me out like this."

He snickered. It appeared the man didn't change much in terms of personality as well. "Cut that sarcasm a bit, would you... Sid? Can't you act a bit more pleasant for a change?"

Sid gave him a once over before snorting. "Oh really? Just because you've upgraded from being student body president to a big-shot on this side of Yggdrasill, doesn't mean anything to me. I'll act however I want in front of you, and you better accept it. So what brought you here for a visit?"

Takatora just shook his head. As always, there's nothing you could do about Sid. He just did what he want, regardless if it's wrong or impolite or plain annoying. He still recalled the many instances he had to go fixing the mess Sid did back at school. Well, at least until he dropped out from school.

It's still a wonder how Sid even _manage_ to enrol into the same school he's in. Well, the school did have those scholarship programs.. so that might be how Sid got it. (Many called it a charity program though. Students that came from these programs were often looked down on due to their lower backgrounds.)

Normally, he wouldn't have considered going all out looking for Sid for anything. Anyone could have easily fit into that job title he needed. But Takatora felt that he needed to have people that he could trust (to a certain degree) and someone that he knew could do the job well. Mere strangers can be a bit of a gamble, considering the amount of secrets the job entitled...

And Sid fit the role, anyway. Even back then Sid was all too familiar with the street life. So this job shouldn't be a problem to Sid.

"Well I... would you consider working for me, Sid?"

The surprise on the man's face was a bit exaggerated, but perhaps he should have expected it. Normally, it shouldn't make any sense... at all.

Sid laughed. "Are you serious? You, Kureshima Takatora... are offering someone like me... a job?"

"I wished I was joking too, but no... Sid. I really needed someone like you to do some work for me," said Takatora again, as he held out his hand.

It took a bit more convincing from him... but eventually Sid had agreed to take on the offer.

xxx

Takatora walked stiffly towards the boulder that had taken Sid's life moments prior, before crouching to pick up the bowler hat that remained behind. The only 'remains' left of Sid, to be exact.

_"I'll never be anyone's lackey ever again!"_  
_  
"No one will ever talk down to me again!"_

For some reason, he couldn't feel angry anymore at the man. For some reason, he couldn't help feeling bad.

He never thought Sid would think that way about him. Of course... there were times that he had scolded Sid for screwing things up. But he thought he treated Sid well enough... as he had done with his other important employees. Yet...

Maybe it's not just him... but other people that have looked down on Sid and made him feel he needed to prove his worth. To be better than other people.

Still, that didn't make him feel any better. If he hadn't asked Sid to join Yggdrasill... would things like this happened to him? Definitely not.

Should he mourn? It felt so out of place for him to be the only one aware of Sid's end.

Did Sid have any other family that would notice him being gone?

Maybe not.

He wished there was something more that he could have done. Not that it mattered now, the man's dead already. Even then... he wished there was something he could do.

A prayer then? Since he couldn't even hold a funeral service for the man.

Takatora stared at the bowler hat he was holding. It felt ridiculous that this hat was all that's left of Sid. (Aside from whatever that remained inside the boulder that is.)

It was hard to believe... that in just a few mere seconds, a flame of life could be extinguished so easily. In a blink of an eye... Sid's existence become nothing. That's how easily a life could be taken.

**"Despite that human trying to kill you, you seem to care about his death. Who is he to merit such concern?"** Roshuo's voice boomed beside him as Takatora snickered.

"He's..." Takatora hesitated... as he thought about the right word to describe the man.

_"I'll never be anyone's lackey ever again!"_

Takatora shook his head.

"He was... one of my precious employees."


End file.
